


A Wolf's Heart

by Nightshade40



Series: Night Song [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshade40
Summary: Shane is a wolf shapeshifter who doesn't have a pack. he has hidden it from Drew, Garrett and Ryland until one day when Drew, Garrett and Shane get attacked.





	1. Wolf Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my wattpad account but I wanted to post it here also

Shane, Drew and Garrett were going out just for a walk near a forest enjoying themselves as they joked around but Shane was on alert because he had heard something. He spun around to see behind them coming through the trees was a large wolf with very dark brown coat and bright amber eyes that showed hunger. "Shane, what's wrong?" asked Garrett until he and Drew also saw the wolf. the three friends backed away but the wolf was walking faster then Shane grabbed both Garrett's arm and Drew's arm then ran. the three ran but a quick look behind told Shane that the wolf was closing so stopping himself he spun around and shifted. Soon there were two wolves fighting with snarls and yelps ringing out. 

Garrett and Drew had reached the car and looked behind them only seeing two wolves and Shane was missing. The new wolf a bright reddish-brown was snapping his teeth in a warning way before giving a quick glance at the two just standing there. Grey eyes showed fear before turning back to the brown wolf and the fight was on. Garrett flinched when he saw that the brown wolf had pinned the reddish-brown one on it's back and was sinking it's teeth into the throat. Drew getting a idea began entering a number of Shane's other friends and the phone was picked up. *hello?*, answered a voice and the attention was turned to the phone. *Hayate! We got attacked by a brown wolf and Shane is missing!*, said Garrett quickly and there was silence before Hayate spoke, *Shane is missing? Does one of the wolves have reddish-brown fur and grey eyes?* Drew confirmed it then after a minute Hayate spoke again, *that red-brown wolf is Shane.* Garrett and Drew looked back to the two wolves in time to see 'Shane' kick the other wolf in the stomach causing it to let go. The fight continued until Shane pinned the other wolf down and grabbed the throat until it whimpered so the wolf was released. The brown wolf ran into the forest followed by Shane. Hayate had hung up sensing that something was wrong. The two only hoped that Shane would come back.


	2. Learning The Truth

Garrett and Drew told Ryland who didn't believe them until Leonardo and Hayate had arrived at 8am. Leonardo was a few years older than Shane with black hair and dark brown eyes while Hayate was black hair and light brown eyes. Garrett said that it was Hayate that told them that Shane was a wolf causing Ryland to turn to the two so Hayate quickly offered to explain everything. Garrett, Drew and Ryland sat down with Cheeto in Ryland's lap and Uno laying in the kitchen. Leonardo and Hayate decided to remaining standing up. 

"so is Shane really a shapeshifter? How?", asked Ryland with confusion and Leonardo answered him, "yes Shane is a shapeshifter. in fact there are quite a few shapeshifters hiding and some living together. As for how the answer is easy yet hard. It runs in the blood and family but we don't know if his other brothers or family are shapeshifters. Our pack lives here in LA and it is pretty big but Shane according to him says that he doesn't have a pack. if a shifter doesn't have a pack then he is a loner. " Drew was the next one to ask, "why didn't he tell us?" Hayate shrugged unhelpfully, "no clue. he could have been scared, didn't want you to find out or he wasn't ready. in fact we have no clue why he didn't tell his mate." Hayate pointed to Ryland and Leonardo hit his younger brother in the arm. "Soooo Lisa was his mate before? They had been together for years before Shane met Rhyland and I dated him", said Garrett curiously which ended with Hayate rolling his eyes for some reason that no one knew then he spoke, "not really. Shane loved Lisa but when he told us about it and explained that he didn't know why the wolf part of him refused to accept her as a mate. Being a shifter means that we get a bit picky about mates. Ryland was claimed by both the wolf and Shane plus there is a certain scent that mates have. As for you Garrett you weren't his mate so instead like Drew you were claimed as a brother." Garrett and Drew explained the fight that they saw to the two shifters and Ryland then waited. Hayate shrugged, "Shane isn't dead so I have no clue why he hasn't returned. Good on your friend for winning." Leonardo once again hit his brother in the arm. "Anyway we have to get going as our leader would like us home", apologized Leonardo. Ryland quickly asked, "how many packs or prides are there?" Hayate snickered but responded, "There is a large on in LA, two packs in Japan, one in New York and I think one in Ohio." Ryland, Garrett and Drew could only stare in shock at those words while the two brothers left.

The three waited from 9am and by 1pm in the afternoon there still was no Shane then 3pm came and Ryland stood up, grabbed his jacket, grabbed his keys and walked out the door with the other two following. They drove to the park, got out and after locking the car began walking to the forest. Inside the forest a pair of eyes watched the three walk around.


	3. Run

Garrett, Drew and Ryland had been going through the forest calling out Shane's name hoping for a answer. "SHANE! PLEASE ANSWER!", yelled Ryland with Drew and Garrett looking around. The forest was quiet, trees were everywhere, branches and twigs on the ground and not a animal in sight or was heard. "What if he thinks we hate him?", asked Drew making the two others turn around to look at him with confusion. "But we don't. He is still Shane even if he is a wolf.", said Ryland his blue eyes looking at a bush only to hear Drew say, "but he doesn't know that". Garrett had a uneasy look on his face when a twig snapped and a low growling was heard. three pairs of eyes looked to the left and met a pair of bright amber eyes that were all too familiar. Garrett grabbed Ryland's arm then began backing away with Drew following but the growling got louder and soon the three friends spun around and were running. "SHANE PLEASE HELP US!", shouted Garrett while running.

The reddish-brown wolf was currently hunting a soft, brown, innocent rabbit when he heard his name being called but he ignored it for the rabbit. The second time his name was called it was full of fear which caught his attention so leaving the soft, brown, innocent rabbit alone he ran. The trees flew past him as he ran at full speed towards where the shout had come from and then familiar scents came to him. _What is Drew, Garrett and Ryland doing here?_ , thought Shane then he caught the scent of the wolf he had fought before and with that he ran faster than before. Jumping over logs, running through bushes and leaves crunching under his paws. Soon he saw the wolf stalking towards a fallen Garrett with Ryland and Drew next to him. Jumping over a log he landed in front of his friends and turned to face the wolf with a snarl.

Ryland gasped when he saw that out of nowhere had jumped a wolf that landed in front of the three of them protectively and was snarling at the wolf. the new wolf had bright reddish-brown that reminded him of Shane's hair. The two wolves ears were perked up, lips curled, eyes narrowed, bodies tensed and tails stiff upright. "Shane heard us", said Garrett softly with eyes wide when Shane snapped at the dark brown wolf warningly. _That's Shane!?_ , thought Ryland looking at the new wolf in awe and amazement.


	4. Going Home

The brown wolf was the first to attack sinking it's teeth in Shane's back causing him to twist and grab the neck resulting in a yelp along with the brown wolf letting go and soon both were fighting for dominance. Shane grabbed the other's wolf's tail when it bit his back leg before biting it's neck but the darker wolf spun around, grabbed Shane's wound on his back making Shane yelp, let go of the neck and back away. Blood was everywhere on the ground with more falling as the fight continued. The two wolves suddenly parted with Shane standing protectively in front of his boyfriend and friends while the darker wolf stood in front of Shane. it was now the two staring at each other.

Ryland, Garrett and Drew watched the fight with growing horror as the two refused to back down. The two wolves eventually parted and only stared at each other before the fight started again only this time intending to finish the fight. In the end Shane managed to pin the darker wolf on it's back and grabbed it's throat before applying pressure. Drew was the first to notice that his friend wasn't trying to kill the other wolf just make sure it gave up and soon the wolf did give up so his friend let it go. The reddish-brown wolf watched the brown wolf run into the trees before turning to Ryland, Garrett and Drew.

Shane looked at his friends and boyfriend trying to see any injuries on them but thankfully couldn't find any much to his relief. Garrett was the first to get up and start walking towards him but Shane was uneasy. "Thank you for saving us Shane", said Garrett and Shane tilted his head. Ryland was the next to walk towards him but Shane gave a warning growl and his boyfriend stopped. "Shane, please come home. We miss you," said Ryland slowly wanting to the bleeding wolf. _What? He wants me to go back?_ , thought Shane.

Ryland knew that Drew and Garrett were only staying back so that he could talk to the red-brown wolf that was currently bleeding. Ryland managed to get close to his boyfriend and knelt down meeting the grey eyes despite knowing that his boyfriend could kill him. Carefully he put his arms around the wolf's neck and hugged the wolf. "I love you for all that you are, all that you have been and all you are yet to be. I love you Shane", said Ryland softly. Garrett and Drew approached the two now with small smiles and a whine sounded. "Please come back", said Drew and Garrett nodded, "yeah we don't hate you". A twig snapped making Shane turn to the sound with a low growl but stopped because it turned about to be a pure white wolf with bright green eyes. The two stared: grey meeting green. Then stepping back from Ryland until the boys were confused but Shane nudged them to follow the white wolf.

The white wolf led them out the forest and back to their car before leaving. Shane shifted back to human and was immediately hugged by Ryland. The four got into the car back with Ryland driving back to his house. _Shane is coming home_ , thought Ryland, Garrett and Drew.


	5. Home

After parking his car and getting out followed by the others Ryland unlocked the front door and straight away both Uno and Cheeto ran towards Shane. The shifter fell to the ground from being jumped by Cheeto and Uno though mostly Uno. Garrett quickly went to pull the friendly dog off his friend while Shane grabbed the cat and sat up. "come on Shane you are bleeding", said Ryland while Drew took Cheeto and Shane followed after getting up. The two went into the kitchen where Rhyland pulled out the First Aid kit, placed it on the bench and began searching through while Shane took off his shirt. There were lots of scratches, blood and bite wounds on the shifter. Ryland began cleaning the blood off with a wash cloth first the throat where the bite wasn't serious then the right arm where there was a deep scratch that after being washed was bandaged up and finally Ryland looked at the injury on his boyfriend's back. It was worse than scratch but not too bad so he cleaned it and bandaged it. "Shane, why didn't you say anything?", asked Ryland once the shirt was put back on and Shane was silent. "How can i bring it up? Hey guys i am a shapeshifter. please don't hate me and sorry for not saying anything", said Shane sarcastcally causing Ryland to look at him.

"I don't hate you Shane. I'm happy we are mates", said Ryland pulling Shane closer smiling when he saw those blue-grey light up when he said they were mates. Ryland kissed Shane on the lips not forceful but a gentle one. They parted when Uno ran into the kitchen followed by Cheeto then Garrett and finally Drew. "sorry he escaped", apologized Garrett but Shane laughed before petting the labrador and picked up Cheeto who was giving Shane a look. Soon everyone was laughing. _i'm home_ , thought the shifter.

The morning found Shane and Ryland cuddling in bed enjoying the fact that they were together again. While there were questions to be answered all Ryland wanted to do was lay in bed. _Shane's home_ , thought Rhyland


	6. How Far?

The two did end up getting out of bed and fed Uno and Cheeto. Shane didn't want to reveal to the fans that he was a wolf yet because he was scared that they would hate him for it but at the same time he was also scared of the questions that was going to be asked by his friends and mate. _mate. I love it_ , thought Shane while making some food for Cheeto from sandwiches to cakes while Ryland was at work. He decided to stay as a human for a while which was good when Ryland came home and kissed him before both parted needing air.

A few weeks later found the bandages off leaving only faint scars so Shane could go back to recording and the first video was a apology video for not uploading any videos. He got a lot of good comments even with some bad comments but he tried to ignore them. One day however Ryland kissed Shane deeply and their eyes closed then after parting they went up the stairs to their bedroom and once in Shane kisses Ryland then began walking backwards until he was on the bed on his back with Ryland on top of him.


	7. Kogane

Leo sent one of his daughters to help Shane explain things clearly. Kogane was a seventeen year old girl with long bright red hair and dark brown eyes. Garrett and Ryland looked confused at seeing a sixteen year old girl looking all calm while Drew and Shane were trying to hide. "Shane, who is this?", asked Ryland watching the girl lean against a wall casually. "this is one of Leo's daughters Kogane. Kogane meet my friend Garrett and my mate Ryland", introduced Shane watching as the three shake hands while Shane retreated to hide from his friend's daughter.


	8. Shane Explain's

Kogane had managed to get Shane and Drew out of hiding by dragging the two out of their hiding places. Her brown eyes flickered between the four then nodded. "since you already know some of shapeshifters then that means less to explain. Let's see us shifters are very loyal and protective of those care about which Leo and Hayate said. We also have packs, prides, tribes or clans depends on what you call it", explained the girl looking at everyone sitting down. "what is the pack made up of?", asked Garrett eyes flicking to Shane who answered, "generally a pack, pride, clan or tribe is made of leader, their mate or mates, siblings and there is often a deputy in charge when the leader can't be. there is also children and sometimes friends can be part of the pack if trusted. One of Kogane's grandparents is currently leader of the only pack in LA." Drew frowned at the words then asked, "what if you created a pack?" and Shane answered, "then there would be two packs in LA. I would have to meet with the other leader for approval in creating a territory and truce." He saw the thoughtful look on their faces then Ryland asked, "what are the rules of the pack?" Kogane raised a eyebrow at the other shifter while Shane glared at her but answered, "if you are part of the pack then your problems become the packs problems. if something happened or you did something then you go to the deputy or leader. all members have to agree to let a newcomer join, reject or even exile someone and a pack helps as well protects each other like family. if something happens that might affect all packs then one leader has to let the other leader know".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so from what I gathered from mum is that Mondays and Thursday's I will be sleeping at the new house so I will be updating/posting on Sunday, Wednesday and Friday instead of Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Should be temporary but will keep you updated.


	9. Meeting Between Two Leaders

Ryland, Garrett and Drew ask Shane to create a pack which he agreed even if a bit reluctant. the four began getting ready then a howl was heard and Shane walked out the front door. There standing at the driveway was a black wolf with bright gold eyes so Shane shifted into his wolf form then gave a growl and the black wolf walked to the reddish-brown wolf.

Ryland watched the meeting carefully seeing that the black wolf has a torn ear and faint scars on it's legs and muzzle. Shane's has a deep scar on his back and a scar on his right back leg. both wolves were calm with the sounds bark-howl, growls, growl-bark and barks. both wolves had tail held high, head raised, mouth relaxed and were staring at each other. "that is scary", commented Drew with Ryland agreeing as they watched the meeting. Soon the black wolf turned and walked away until it was only Shane left out front. He shifted back to his human form and just stood there. the three soon saw why when a familiar white wolf appeared and walked until it was in front of Shane then shifted revealing a man with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. The two walked into the house where Shane gave a smile and said, "we are now the second pack of LA". Ryland, Garrrett and Drew were excited when they heard the words.


	10. A Pack Link

Garrett, Drew and Ryland were happy to be in Shane's pack which at first was confusing when they discovered that every one had a link that connected them to each other. It was Shane who noticed when he felt some sadness and found himself at Drew's place much to the surprise of both Drew and Shane. They found out that the link allowed others to know on what the others were feeling even jealously got through. The pack's members were Shane, Hayate. Ryland, Garrett, Drew, Uno and Cheeto. At one point Ryland was angry so Shane went to find out why only to find his mate angry at some videos that a youtuber Onison made about Shane. the shifter assured Ryland that he didn't care about Onison or the videos and kissed his mate.


	11. Telling The Fans

A few months later found Garrett, Drew and Ryland used to having a link that connected to the others. Shane decided to tell the fans about him being a wolf shifter with encouragement from the others he decided to tell them about the pack and said that he would do the video unedited. he sat down in his conspiracy room where he made sure everything was correct. "hey what's up you guys, yes. I got something to tell you guys and I am very nervous. I am a shifter and was scared to say. i didn't even tell Ryland, Garrett and Drew. They found out on their own and that was a shock, believe me. The truth is that i am a wolf shifter with a pack and a mate now", said Shane before stepping back and after closing his eyes for a minute he shifted to his wolf form then back to human. He then spoke again, "my pack has Ryland, Garrett, Drew, Uno, Cheeto and Hayate another wolf shifter. They are my family and maybe there might be other members in the pack". He ended the recording after saying bye to everyone then uploaded it not knowing how everyone would take it.

Turns out that a lot of his fans accepted him being a shifter and many left comments saying that they loved his wolf form, they still loved him and others asked if Ryland was his mate. there was also other people not happy: why didn't you tell before?, you should be killed, the wolf form was fake and so on. many defended Shane with Ryland even confirming that he was Shane's mate.


	12. Adopting A Kid

After a while Shane and Ryland took a lie detector test that had each other asking questions with both asking each other if they wanted children while Garrett recorded the whole thing. One day through the link Ryland and Garrett felt excitement which came from Shane's link. Turns out that the shifter had adopted a kid which resulted in Ryland and Garrett worried while Hayate laughed. The pack had after a while accepted Shane's mum Teresa and Destery another of Shane's friend's into the pack. So Ryland, Drew, Garrett, Destery, Teresa, Hayate, Cheeto and Uno all felt Shane's excitement.

Turns out that the kid was enjoying himself and had fun even with Shane spoiling him and they surprised Shane's mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone would you mind checking out the stories of a close friend of mine. They are called Mr_Waffles_8 and they work on different stories from mine. Anyway any questions or want to tell me that my stories are bad then feel free.


	13. Shane Is Sick?

Ever since Shane adopted the kid for a short time it had gotten Ryland curious and wondered if shifters could have children. Destery, Shane and Hayate were the only shifters in the pack so far so he decided to approach either Destery or Hayate. He also wondered on how long shifters lived for so another question to ask the shifters. Ryland also noticed that Shane was sick in the mornings, was tired easily and had hardly any appetite. Every morning Shane would throw up, eat little and create videos.

Ryland managed to corner Hayate and Destery but they dodged his questions pointing out that he should ask Shane. The two shifted into wolves and ran off leaving Ryland behind alone so he went to find his mate. He found Shane in the kitchen cutting up some tomato's so he softly said, "Shane, can shifters have children?" Shane said they could then Ryland's next question came, "can male shifters become pregnant? Shane let out a yelp followed by a swear when he heard the question. The reason he yelped was because he had cut his hand with the knife and had dropped it. Ryland turned the water on and shoved his mate's hand into the rushing water. "yes male shifters can get pregnant but they have to be either bisexual or gay", said Shane watching Ryland get a bunch of tissues, pulled the hand out, put the tissues on the cut and made the shifter hold the tissue tight. "how long do shifters live for? can shifters even die?", shot Ryland freezing when he saw tears falling from the blue-grey eyes but was answered, "shifters can live for years. Hayate and Leo are older. shifters stop aging at some point and so do their mates and pack members! Shifters can be killed!". It had ended in shouting then with a growl Shane left the room. the words hit him: **shifters can live for years. shifters stop aging at some point and so do their mates and pack members! Shifters can be killed!** Picking up the knife he put it in the sink.

Stopping outside their bedroom door he sighed as he thought carefully then knocking on the door he opened it to see the fear reflecting in the eyes. "Shane, i'm sorry", started Ryland and carefully walked forward until he was in front of Shane.


	14. Doctor Ryland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone I had to remove this last time since I accidently posted it instead of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. On with the story!

Shane had been throwing up for three weeks and was now staying in bed so Ryland took to looking after Shane. Ryland decided to update the fans since everyone was panicking because his mate hadn't been uploading any videos.  
"hey guys! so because Shane hasn't been uploading all of you are panicking but there is a good reason for that. Shane has been sick for a while now often throwing up and so now he is staying in bed. Cheeto is with him and unfortunately until we find out what is making him sick then Shane won't be uploading. alright I better go and check on Shane. see you guys", said Ryland before turning off the camera and peeked into the bedroom to see Shane sleeping. Editing the video then posting it Ryland went through to watch some old videos.

After finishing watching the Drunk Boyfriend Tag it was time to make dinner so Ryland began getting dinner ready then took their dinner up to the bedroom. Placing their plates on the bed side table he gently shook Shane awake. Blue-grey eyes opened to meet worried blue ones.  
"hey Shane. I made dinner. how are you feeling?", asked Ryland softly feeling his mate's forehead.  
"I am feeling better. what is for dinner?", spoke the shifter and smiled when he saw some chicken soup. Dinner was eaten without any problems coming up much to the relief of both Shane and Ryland.  
Garrett and Drew called to check on Shane and the fans sent wishes to Shane hoping he gets better. Safe to say that Shane might have a idea on what was causing him to be sick so he sent some texts away.


	15. Meeting Mark And Nate

Shane's phone alerted him to a text message so he checked and a smile came. "hey Ryland", said Shane with a nervous look and Ryland was on alert.  
"yes, Shane. what is it?", asked Ryland taking the plates and putting them on the bed side table.  
"could Mark and Nate come over?", asked Shane looking at Ryland hopefully. A confused look was sent his way so Shane explained, "Mark and Nate had raised me when I was only two years old in human years. They took me into their pack and i had a new family. older brothers and sisters even cousins and uncles. They could confirm the idea I have about why I am sick". Agreeing the texts were sent and since the next day was the weekend the two other youtubers would come over. Garrett and Drew said that they would get the other members of the pack  
.  
The next morning found Shane getting excited even when his pack arrived at 10am though Mark and Nate weren't arriving until lunch time. 12 came and there was a text.  
"they are here!", said Shane when some knocks were heard. Ryland opened the door to see four kids looking curiously everywhere and behind the kids were two men who looked Asian.  
"hello you must be Ryland", greeted one that Ryland recognized as Markiplier though he didn't recognized the other man.  
"hi i'm Nathan Sharp but please call me Nate", introduced Nate. the six were let in where Hayate and Shane hugged the two adults then was greeting the kids.  
"didn't know you were bringing the pups", said Destery nodding to the kids. Nate snorted before picking up a girl with blond hair and Mark rolled his eyes.  
"the others are sick so Felix and Jack asked me to take these four. nice place you have here", explained Mark looking before going over to greet Teresa. Ryland looked confused but thanked the other youtuber before going over to Shane who was playing with two kids.

Shane began introducing his pack, "Mark and Nate these are my pack members Hayate my beta, my mate Ryland, Uno our dog, Cheeto our cat, you know mum and finally my friends Drew, Garrett and Destery." Garrett looked shocked, Drew was silent, Destery gave a wave and Teresa smiled.  
"SHANE! you never said you knew Markiplier and NateWantsToBattle personally", glared Garrett at his friend who was holding a young girl up but gave Garrett and sheepish look while Ryland laughed.  
"who did you Shane was talking to when trying to create a pack?", smirked Hayate leaving Garrett frozen.


	16. Shane Is Expecting

After having lunch Shane and Ryland explained on how Shane had been sick for three weeks even having to stop making videos. They also explained on how tired the shifter had been often sleeping a lot and after finishing the explanation they waited. Nate and Mark exchanged looks before turning back to the mates. "get up", said Nate and Shane did as told with Ryland doing the same. Shane's adopted father circled the other shifter while Mark did the same to Ryland before stepping back leaving the vlogger confused then nodded to Hayate who pushed Garrett forward until Garrett and Shane were close. The reaction happened in a flash Ryland grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him back. "possessive much?", asked Nate and Ryland looked bewildered. "congratulations Shane is expecting", said Mark calmly stepping away from the two mates. "men don't get pregnant", said Garrett with a confused look on his face but it was Shane who spoke, "humans can't but shifters can but they have to be either bi or gay." That left silence while Ryland sat down with shock on his face and the grip on Shane tightened though the shifter had a scared look on his face.

After a few seconds Ryland asked, "are you sure Shane is pregnant?" and Nate nodded then said, "the symptoms are there: throwing up, tired a lot, eats little, mood swings and both mates become extremely possessive of each other." Shane knelt down until he was facing his mate while Nate and Mark pushed everyone out of the room to give the two privacy. "Ryland? are you ok?", asked Shane putting his hand on Ryland's shoulder only to be pulled into a surprised hug. The two remained in a hug for a while not saying a word to each other though Shane's phone alerted them to a text. _**you are three weeks along because you were sick at the start of November. two months and two days-Mark.**_ Shane showed the text to his mate who's eyes once again lit up in happiness at the thought of being a father.

Ryland had in excitement told his sister but made her promise not to tell the rest of his family because he wanted to tell them. After talking to the other two famous youtubers it was Nate who told them that Shane was ok until a month had past then he was to take it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone I had to delete the chapters because I made a mistake. anyway I have a idea. how many children/pups would you like Shane to have and which genders? Also feel free to suggest names as well. Don't be scared of commenting. I love hearing from everyone. Again I apologize.


	17. Past And Present

Shane and Ryland had gotten married even as Destery pointed out that shifters didn't need to be married. Hayate pointed out that Ryland, Garrett, Uno, Cheeto and Teresa were not shifters but neither minded. Ryland had asked Shane to let his family into the pack so they sent decided to ask the family during Christmas. It became busy then Shane got a idea to confront his dad and asked for his mum's opinion who said it was up to Shane and she would support him. "ask Mark and Nate at least for their opinion. they did raise you", said Ryland not wanting his mate to be hurt. Shane had made some videos talking about his past to his fans so now while Shane wanted to go to his dad it only made Ryland stand firm. they called Mark and Nate asking them to come over which both agreed. After they arrived both Shane and Ryland explained the reason. Both shifters were silent for a while then Mark spoke, "while it is good that you want to talk to your birth father Shane the thing is you have to take in the account of your pack and husband's feeling. You are no longer a lone wolf but Ryland also needs to let you heal". There was silence for a while as the two thought over what they were told.  
"you found me in the forest alone. why did you save me?", asked Shane and Ryland froze at the question.  
Nate was silent before speaking softly, "you were scared, starving and alone. I couldn't leave you to die. Now you have a mate, a pack, lots of siblings, friends, fans and expecting some children". Ryland could see the pride in the other youtubers eyes then he watched as the two walk away before shifting revealing two black wolves.  
"Shane...", started Ryland his blue eyes on his husband.  
"I need to do this Ryland", said Shane meeting Ryland's eyes and smiled when his mate nodded.  
During the video both Shane and his birth father made up even getting everything explained. the conspiracy videos continued and in December he adopted his fake son again. Shane decided that he was going to spoil his son so gathering Ryland, Garrett, Drew, Destery and Hayate to plan the day.


	18. Getting Ready

Shane hated making a ginger bread house which he made it clear in one of Ryland's videos where they had to buy each other presents. Both spent the day at Ryland's paren't home and Ryland made a video showing on what he got the Christmas. Safe to say that his family wasn't expecting Shane to be a shifter and pregnant but they were happy. Ryland had grown very protective of his husband even making sure that Shane didn't do anything stressful. The fans now having learned that the shifter was expecting were telling the shifter to take it easy. Vicky and Morgan agreed to be in the pack much to Ryland's happiness. Shane, Morgan, Vicky and Ryland planned to spend the night at a haunted hotel before Shane and Ryland leave.

Everyone had fun at the hotel even with the scares it was still a bonding experience for everyone and Vicky asked on what the names they picked.  
"we don't know the genders or how many", protested Ryland with Shane agreeing while Morgan laughed. What they don't know was that the year was going to different.  
They decided to start building cots and requested the help of Mark, Destery, Nate and Hayate even Felix was helping. They sent Felix to get some blankets, bottles and toys while Ryland and the shifters were building. "  
you brought four boxes?" asked Ryland to Shane who nodded then the six opened the boxes. It took about nine tries to build all four and by the time that they were done Felix had arrived with all sorts of baby items. Shane and Ryland went through: bottles, blankets, both genders clothes, toys and everything else.  
"do we really need all this?" asked Shane while a camera was recording it. Nate pointed out that they could watch it in the future and show the family.  
"yeah you need all this. they age at the same rate humans do and can learn to shift at the age of one or two. You two will be having lots of fun", smirked Felix making the two nervous while Mark glared at him.  
"so you chose the last name Dawson for both of you and the pups?", asked Nate with a curious look at the two and Ryland nodded.  
"Shane has two brothers and I have a brother and sister", explained Ryland looking at the four cots.  
Nate looked thoughtful as he said the names, "Shane Dawson, Ryland Dawson, Uno Dawson and Cheeto Dawson." 

Somehow they managed to build a nursery giving the room a midnight blue color with paintings of wolves running on the wall and the two were happy with it. Shane had been allowed to paint while all the carrying was done by someone else much to his annoyance.


	19. New Pack New Trouble

Shane was showing more now after some weeks and was near the due date. The pack found that he had mood swings with no one being spared even the fans were scared at how fast Shane would switch emotions because the youtuber was normally gentle and kind though they found it funny how he would apologize after snapping. There was a problem though in LA. another pack has gone around challenging the leaders of the packs in LA though they haven't came to Shane yet and Destery along with Hayate kept patrolling to make sure that they wouldn't come to the pack especially since Shane was almost due. Hayate suggested that maybe they had been badly injured by Mark so the pack was recovering and Destery who found the pack had confirmed it.  
"if they do attack then hopefully it will be after you had your pups and Shane we need more shifters to protect the pack better", said Hayate after checking that the youtuber wasn't in a snappish mood.  
"we also need to do something about a certain annoying youtuber", growled Destery which everyone knew who he was talking about. As the due date got closer Ryland became more possessive and protective of his mate much to everyone's amusement.  
"if we have more than one then no more for a few years at least", warned Shane his blue-grey eyes serious which Ryland agreed for the safety of his mate's health. Ryland kissed Shane gently. Shane then turned to Destery and Hayate then said, "keep an eye out in case the new pack attacks." Destery and Hayate agreed not wanting to risk losing their friend and alpha.

Teresa and Vicki were getting excited that they were going to be grandmothers soon even trying to help out. Shane had to stop recording for a while though Ryland, Garrett, Drew and Destery assured him that they would tell the fans. Ryland also couldn't help be excited because he wanted kids and he was going to have kids with Shane who still seemed uneasy and nervous. Shane was eating more and sleeping more though Hayate assured Ryland that pups or kids tend to tire out the mothers so it was normal especially when getting close. He didn't know how many kids they were going to have or what genders. Destery arrived to warn the others that the intruding pack was recovering which made everyone alert.


	20. Painful Night

it was during the middle of the night that Ryland woke to the sound of pained groans from Shane so he quickly woke up and saw blue-grey eyes full of pain.  
"Shane I am calling Mark", said Ryland dialing a number hoping for a answer then much to his relief it was picked up by Mark. "it's Shane", was the only words then he heard the sound of rushing.  
"keep him calm in whatever form and try not to piss him off", barked Mark even as there was some mutter. Ryland began encouraging his mate who glared at him then the two felt the rest of the pack waking up. the phone was hung up but before long there was a knock that Ryland opened the door after rushing to find Mark, Wade and Bob rush in. Wade held Ryland back when he tried to go to his mate.  
"you will only be stressing Shane out", explained Bob.  
"it is also tradition in wolves and shifters for the fathers to stay out of the room", finished Wade. Ryland was trying to calm himself down though still feeling scared.

Shane could feel Mark massaging his shoulders while encouraging and calming him. The older shifter was a big help considering that he had four litters so any advice was taken.  
"try thinking up names", suggested Mark before poking his head and shouting to Wade and Bob. Shane wondered how Ryland was doing.  
Ryland was worried even while the pack was saying on how strong and stubborn Shane was but it wasn't helping.  
"have you built the cot?", asked Destery and that made Ryland smile before correcting his pack member, "we built four since he is a wolf shifter".  
Bob nodded in approval so he explained, "wolves can have up to four or six but sometimes fewer or more are born so it's good to be prepared."  
Wade nodded at the surprised looks given to Bob, Hayate, Destery and Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone how are you? I hope you been enjoying the story. I was wondering on how many pups I should do and what genders? please let me know as it would help and if you have any suggestions for chapters please let me know because it would help. I will give you credit for the suggestions.
> 
> Also by the way I want to thank everyone for reading this story I never expected to get this far and I couldn't get this far without all of you.


	21. New Life Born

Ryland woke up from being shaken by Destery and he saw that Mark had come out of the room with a smile before nodding to the bedroom. He got up and began walking up the stairs quietly then entered the room where he saw Shane sleeping in his wolf form exhausted near the bed while on the bed were three bundles. As Ryland got closer he reminded himself that the only reasons that he could get close was because he was Shane's mate and that if he did mean harm then the wolf would have killed him. Three bundles all wrapped up and sleeping quietly. _three babies_ , thought Ryland amazed while gently picking up one baby taking in the features. There was a growl near him which quietened down when he put the baby back on the bed then he backed out of the room and closed the door quietly. Ryland saw Wade laughing quietly probably at the shocked looked so Bob assured him that Mark did the same with his litters so he told the new father to wait until Shane wakes up. Wade told Ryland and the pack that if there was any questions to contact them when Shane was awake then the pack watched as Mark, Bob and Wade shifted into their wolf forms and ran off into the night. 

Fortunately for everyone Shane woke up so they got to hold the babies while Shane watched nervous and Hayate gave him a look of sympathy as he held one baby before handing her to Shane who shot him a grateful look. Teresa and Vicky got to hold the other two while Morgan just watched. Shane held his daughter up feeling relieved his family had grown. "what are we going to name them? why are they babies instead of wolf pups?", asked Ryland taking his son from his mum while Teresa held the second daughter. It was Destery who answered the second question, "from what I know is that two shifters results in pups or cubs in their shifter form while a shifter with a human mate means that the pups will be in human form. So that the fathers can bond with the pups as well." Shane and Ryland guessed that it made sense for the pups. Now they had to name the two daughters and son. "how about Natalia for this girl and Alyssa for the other girl?', suggested Shane leaving Ryland to name their son. In the end Ryland decided on Caden and pointed out Hayate's and Destery's names when anyone tried to argue. "Natalia, Alyssa and Caden", whispered Shane looking at his pups with eyes shining with happiness. _His pups_ , thought Shane protectively. 


	22. Missing Member

Shane and Ryland took to raising Alyssa, Natalia and Caden seriously often telling their friends to be quiet when the kids were sleeping. During his time as a youtuber Shane had introduced another friend of his to the pack. Andrew was a wolf shifter who in his wolf form was medium sized with gold eyes and a fur mixed of red, grey and black. That was because Andrew was a different type of wolf to the others. All the humans in the packs realized that each shifter was of a different type of wolf. Hayate with his long, thick coat and dense underfur was a tundra wolf only with snowy white fur. Destery was large with bushier fur and shorter ears was a Northwestern wolf with black fur. Shane had long fur like Hayate but it was a reddish-brown and his eyes were grey while Hayate's was green. Andrew was a Vancouver Island wolf while Shane was a tundra wolf/Iberian wolf mix. Each shifter took turns in patrolling due to the danger of the other pack beside Mark's who would not attack Shane's pack and vise versa. Ryland found himself waiting up for his husband to come home who would greet Ryland then check on the pups. 

One day Shane sent Hayate and Andrew to scout the pack out but only Andrew returned with news that the new pack had attacked the two of them with Hayate distracting the pack so Andrew could warn Shane. Fury flashed in Destery's eyes as he went for Andrew only for Shane to separate the two wolves pinning Destery down on his back while growling a warning to Andrew. Ryland who saw Garret had recorded the fight told him to put the camera down and his friend did as he was told. They watched as Destery struggled underneath Shane who wouldn't budge and grabbed the black wolf by the throat and held on until the black wolf stopped struggling. Shane knew that the only reason his friend was acting like this was because Hayate was beta and a close friend of Destery. The three wolves shifted back into their human selves.  
"do we talk to Mark?", asked Ryland looking down at the paper that Shane was drawing on until it was a drawing of the forest. Andrew and Destery pointed out where the rival pack was.  
"No we go to Mark and his pack as a last resort. I sent a text and he has agreed to let us handle it by ourselves as a pack. If we need help then we will get help from them", explained Shane narrowing his eyes. After a few minutes he continued, "Hayate is smart and a good fighter so he will make things difficult for the pack. He is also very loyal to us so he won't say anything. We need a plan". Gone was the quiet and playful youtuber instead now there was a leader willing to do anything to help his pack and get his beta back.

Once a plan had been made everyone left to go home leaving Ryland and Shane with their kids. Shane was gently rocking Alyssa's and Caden's beds with his feet trying to get them to sleep. Natalia was already asleep on his lap since she wouldn't settle down but was picked up by Ryland and put to bed. After a while Alyssa and Caden settled down to sleep so Shane gave a quiet sigh of relief and got up to go to sleep. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting any sleep for a while.


End file.
